tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
V'ger (SG)
Mal-Feasance's pirate ship. Description Exterior Description The V’Ger is a vessel of frightening aspect, all rusted sharp edges and broad splashes of blood-red paint. The armor is composed of the patched-together remains of a thousand destroyed ships, and a ram plate at the front of the ship is made from the welded-together corpses of the Junkions’ many victims. A powerful magnetic grappler is mounted on the bottom of the ship, capable of grabbing and holding any other ship in range, making it vulnerable to boarding parties. At the rear of the ship the V’Ger’s power engines are partially exposed, releasing contaminates and radiation in a glowing trail behind the ship. During the Autobot attack on the ship, a large hole was ripped in the ship (although it’s hard to tell, really, besides the new rips being less rusted than the old, and not covered in paint). A large, makeshift patch now covers the hole. Interior Description The bridge of the V’Ger is a large half-circle, ringed with monitors displaying sensor-readings and incoming transmissions. A raised dias in the center contains Captain Mal-Feasance’s spiked command chair, and death awaits anyone else who dares sit in it. There are stations for Communications/Sensors, Helm, Engineering/Security, and Weapons, although whether there are personnel to man those stations depends on how vicious Mal-Feasance has been lately with crew discipline. The bridge is usually noisy with the din of several monitored stations playing at once, as well as the throbs of the power engines located aft. History Pre-MUX History The V'ger has travelled the galaxy, attacking ships and plundering settlements with abandon. Aria has rescued the cores of those she can get away with without being detected by Mal-Feasance, hiding their minds in small machines she keeps in Engineering. MUX History Mal-Feasance initially steered the V'Ger into deep space near Cybertron, seeking to attack any ships that attempt to leave the planet before it entered the Plait Expanse. Following the Ark and the Nemesis to Earth, Mal-Feasance attacked the Nemesis after the Ark crashed to the Earth. Later, Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and descended down the planet to prey. Picking up the presence of Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Mal swooped down and attacked, only to face reinforcement in the form of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the rest of the Weatherbots. His crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard is attempting to built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. In the meantime Alpha Trion boarded the V'Ger, and discussed with Stormwind the possibility of attacking Skymount to free Starscream. Krunix, hiding in engineering, overheard the plot. When the V'ger was attempting to escape the Rad Zone without attracting attention from either the Autobots to the north or the Decepticons to the south, they were assisted by Windshear, who directed them from one low-radiation pocket to the next until they were able to escape into Cybertron's orbit, where they were attacked by Remote Patrol Six. Category:Junkions Category:Shattered Glass Category:Vehicles Category:Starships